fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drake Doomkaiser
Drake Doomkaiser is a former member of the independent guild, Warlock Fist, whose goal was to discover the ultimate power, hidden in the Lunar Eclipse World. He's also a member of the Doomkaiser Family. He was considered the ace of Warlock Fist during his time as a member. After the Bellona Alliance War, Drake was permitted to join the Spartoi Program of Dragon Gunfire, with Alexander Doomkaiser having vouched for him. He replaced Alex after he left the guild to become the new Doomkaiser Family Patriarch. Appearance Drake has brown hair and light skin. Drake's attire consists of a skin-tight body suit, with some shoulder padding. It's red on the torso and inside of the arm's portion of the suit. The rest is black. He also wears a white sash, with red lines on the side and a red picture of a dragon on it. Most notably is the blindfold he wears most of the time. This hides his Lunar Eclipse Eyes, which have reed irises and black sclerae, like all Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Personality Drake usually is quiet, but whenever his associates are off task he's the one to get them back on track. Drake was also the only member of Warlock Fist that didn't join Constantine to help him further his goals, doing so in order to further Drake's own goals of becoming the patriarch of the Doomkaiser family, by killing Alex. In cases where Alex is involved Drake becomes extremely enraged, but will only pick a fight when Alex himself is involved. Drake's one goal in life was to prove his superiority over Alex by killing him. Since the Bellona Alliance War, Drake has since stopped trying to kill his cousin, but still believes in his own superiority. He still strives to be the best, and the strongest Mage he can be, to both show his superior strength over Alex, and to help show his gratitude to the guild that kept him out of prison. History Alexander was chosen over Drake, to become the next patriarch of the Doomkaiser Family. Although Drake seemed anti-social and angry, Drake and Alex did become friends. Synopsis New Generation of Leaders Magic and Abilities Qui: A variation of Magic Alteration that involves the manipulation of one's internal magic to suit their needs, effectively making it Internal Magic Alteration. He can use it to sense the energy of every living thing, whether it uses magic, Curses, or is even from Edolas. He can simply feel everything happening around him, and can even fight with his eyes close, or blindfolded. The only exception to his sensory capabilities is users of the Magic Stealth, or are otherwise in another dimension. Another aspect of this magic is the fact that Drake can manipulate it to do practically anything he wants. He can use it to increase physical capabilities, attack his opponents internally, or phase through multiple opponents to strike multiple enemies in a line. Drkae can even fire beams of his magical energy or, manipulate them into different shapes, such as spheres or daggers. Any projectile that Drake creates has the same capability as his physical attacks. Another interesting ability is his magic's ability to diffuse other forms of magic. While not as effective as wave, Drake can use his own magic to weaken other spells it makes contact with, and hopefully overpower them. This also is an excellent defensive skill, as he can create barriers with the same effect. His attacks can be channeled through materials to attack from behind walls, or travel up conductible materials (which is anything that isn't magic proofed, or Curse powered), to shock opponents with his magic. The aura of his magic even ensures that he doesn't need to directly touch his target to give them the force of a punch. As long as he gets within the range of half a foot, they'll still feel the full power of his strikes. His Qui can even be used to maintain homeostasis, allowing him high resistance to heat and cold based attacks, as well as the ability to survive in extreme temperatures without the aid of any special kinds of clothing. After training with Verve Adams, Drake's skill in Qui increased even further. The smallest touch from his attacks cause immediate muscle fatigue from internal damage. Prolonged, or direct damage to the body of his targets can even prove fatal. The final one of Drake's Qui abilities is the ability to transfer magic power to others through direct contact with his magic, either in the form of a blast or direct physical contact. This can be done selectively, so it could pass through and damage an opponent, while merging with a teammate to increase their power. Through transferring all his remaining power into an ally, he can increase their power exponentially. *'Qui Blast Cannon:' Drake focuses his magical energy into a blast that can use as an internal shockwave to injure his opponents. The beam generally moves in a linear fashion, but can be used to blanket the area in front of him instead. He generally uses his staff to focus the energy, but he can also use his other appendages. This spell can also be used by focusing his energy into a sphere that he holds out in front of him, then fires a large, fanned beam of his Qui instead of a straight beam. *'Almighty Shock:' Drake places both of his palms on his opponent and blasts them with an internal surge of his magical energy. This spell is incredibly dangerous and has the potential to kill the victim, causing them to cough up blood from the injury to their organs. This spell can be continuously used as long as he's in contact with his target. *'Spirit Fountain:' Drake places his fist on the ground, quickly discharging his energy from his fist into the ground. This then causes his Qui to explode outwards from around him, similar to a fountain. This acts more as a defensive move than an offensive one, bombarding whoever is foolish enough to get too close to him with his Qui, and damaging them greatly. *'Soul Excalibur:' Drake creates a blade of his Qui. It appears similarly to a double-edged sword with a cross guard. and it just as long as his staff. The features just appear more rugged, or undefined. The blade is capable of only cutting what Drake want it to cut. It can phase through shields or clothing in order to directly lacerate skin, or even bypass skin in order to damage one's internal organs. Drake can also throw the blade, with it maintaining the same effects, but it will dissipate soon afterwards. In this event, Drake can simply create a new blade to fight with instead. *'Deo Cannon:' First Drake holds his hands out in front of him, fanned out. Next Drake then pulls his hands back next to him, as he charges his Qui into a small sphere. He then fires an incredibly large blast of his magical energy towards his opponent. The beam then proceeds to constantly bombard anyone stuck inside with his magical energy, and passing through walls without destroying them to reach his target. The blast is much wider than the person, and Lucio can move in order to target an opponent on the move. Drake can only use this spell after a long time of passive charging. The process for charging is only to gather the energy into the proper point. The best part is that, as this spell is charged while Drake fights, it doesn't use up any extra magic power when used. Lunar Eclipse Eyes: Drake unlocked the Lunar Eclipse Eyes a year after Alex left in order for him to regain the status as heir to the patriarch position of the Doomkaiser Family. Drake wields his eyes at a Second Stage Level, making them superior to a First Stage form, but unable to be turned off. By making direct eye contact, the Lunar Eclipse Eyes are capable of instilling fear into anyone, whether it be a person or a beast. Anything with emotions can be effected by this magic, as long as they can see. This gives the blind an advantage against his eyes, as long as they are still capable of fighting without their eyesight. The eyes can also be blocked by reflective lenses, sun as sunglasses or barriers created by Barrier Magic, as long as the barriers are capable of refracting light instead of acting more like glass. Drake himself is immune to all other Lunar Eclipse Eyes. The eyes are so potent they are capable of instilling so much fear that he can even drive his target to insanity without using the Lunacy spell. When using it however, the effects can be detrimental to the mental health of the one affected. These eyes also give him free access to the Lunar Eclipse World, which he can access through a specific ritual. * Eclipse Beam: The signature move of the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. Drake is also capable of using the eyes to fire a beam of energy from them. The beam can either be piercing or concussive in nature. The piercing effect is capable of even breaking through enchanted steel, and structures erected using Barrier Magic. The concussive blast possesses a great deal of blunt damage, launching back opponents great distances with the power of this version of the spell, and crumble large stone structures in a single blast. The beams can either be fired with either one from each eye, or he can combine them into a more powerful attack. ** Super Eclipse Beam: After absorbing enough energy into his eyes with New Moon, Drake can fire off an even more powerful version of the signature Eclipse Beam. This spell is five times as strong as the normal Eclipse Beam, allowing for feats equally greater than the previous eyes. * New Moon: Drake is capable of absorbing all of the light in an area into his eyes, creating zones of pitch black, where only hiss eyes are visible, and the collected light is spilling out of them. Using this spell, he is also capable of absorbing any variation of Light, Fire, or Lightning Magic into his eyes, as well as any other normal light source. Dead Skull himself is the only one capable of seeing when this spell is active. Like all Second Stage Lunar Eclipse Eyes users, and lower stages, he cannot maintain the energy in his eyes for too long. With the eyes being the only thing visible for some time, it also affects the potency of the fear induced by the eyes. As more energy leaks from the eyes, the more everything else will become visible again. * Lunacy: By making the usual direct eye contact, Drake instills even more fear into his target with this spell. This causes the affected individual to begin to suffer from any number of fear-induced symptoms. It can cause hyperventilation, insanity, and even heart failure to the more easily frightened. Shadow Magic: Drake is well versed in the usage of the Doomkaiser Family's style of Shadow Magic. He uses this to ensnare and cut his opposition. His Shadow Magic is also capable lifting and throwing heavy objects, such as stones, for him, and cut through objects just as dense. Drake can also enter his shadow in order to move across the battlefield and attack opponents. When like this, it eradicates his scent, and he can move around silently, as long as he doesn't speak. In his shadow form, all of Drake's senses are drastically enhanced, giving him temporary immunity to Sleep Magic, and allowing him to effectively track and attack enemies in his Shadow Form. Drake is capable of manipulating his shadows over a large distance, even being capable of completely covering the area he's in with them, but the shadows need to be connected to his body in order to be manipulated. They can also be touched by others, even while Drake is in his shadow form. * Shadow Clone: Drake enters his shadow, and creates several copies of himself made from shadows. His manipulation of the shadows makes the user unable to differentiate which one is the true Drake under normal circumstances. This spell appears two-dimensional. * Shadow Slash: '''Drake creates several tendrils of shadows, flowing out from his body. He then moves them in a fluid motion, allowing him to cut through opponents. This spell can easily cut through steel, and other equally durable materials. Drake can also use this spell with rapid lunges of his shadow tendrils, aiming to impale instead of cut, and can use the tendrils in very rapid succession through this method, ravaging the bodies of his target. * '''Black Sarcophagus: Drake ensnares his opponents in shadows, completely binding and encasing his victim in a cocoon of shadows. The cocoon gives no leverage, making it difficult for one to free them self. It is also rather thick, making piercing through it difficult as well. Drake has noted that the average sword cannot pierce it (when describing the average sword he means magic swords that don't have other specialized properties). This spell is most dangerous in one on one combat, as there is no one to free the target. Even those who use elemental body techniques will still be stuck inside the sarcophagus. Celestial Spirit Magic: Drake was able to learn to use this magic after finding the key of Efrit: The Behemofh of Venus. It is a form of Spatial Magic that allows him to summon one of any of the Planetary Celestial Spirits, dubbed Behemoths, as long as Drake has a contract with said spirit. Drake is currently in possession of one key, which is that of the aforementioned Efrit. As Drake is a user of Qui, he is much more spiritually aware than most individuals, allowing him to more easily summon his Behemoth. The power of a Behemoth is proportionate to the trust and bond between the key holder and the spirit. Although the two initially had trouble seeing eye to eye, Elfrit eventually came to respect Drake's drive to be the best, and Drake respected Elfrit's no nonsense attitude. Together, the two are nearly unstoppable. * Planet Suit: A variation of the Star Dress spell used by Drake, and some other Planetary Celestial Spirit Key holders. Drake can don this powerful piece of attire whether or not he has successfully summoned Efrit, but his power is only a third the strength of his spirit's. Despite this, the power he receives is still great, considering the capabilities of the magics he can wield, and Drake can also still wield all his other magical abilities, and compensate for Efrit's weakened abilities through the manipulation of his other magics. ** Planet Suit: Efrit Form: This suit bestows upon him the power of the spirit of the same name. It appears as a black suit with a red shirt and a black tie, loafers, and dress pants. When wearing his blindfold, putting on the suit does not remove it unless he so chooses. Drake has no trouble fighting like normal when wearing this suit, and it does not restrain his movement. *** Magma Magic: Drake can use the magma of Efrit in combat with this suit. It allows him to create magma from either his body, or seals that he summons (they can be placed in locations similarly to Blast Magic). The magma that Drake wields is naturally superior to normal magma, but still weaker than Efrit's own. It can easily melt through steel, and even Adamantine if applied well enough. Only exceptionally heat resistant objects are capable of resisting this magic. Drake's magma becomes stronger the more emotional he becomes, and he can also use combined assaults with Efrit in order to compensate for Drake's lack of power with this magic. *** Crash: A magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Although, like with his Magma Magic, this magic is only a third the strength of Efrit's, making it easier for certain objects to resist this magic (mostly incredibly sturdy materials or powerful magical entities). The effects of Crash occasionally manifest themselves as the target being separated into cubes; interestingly, should Crash be directly cast on another living organism, the recipient is separated into numerous, doll-like versions of themselves. After some time, the target should revert to their original form, however, should Drake wish, he can manually change them back. Like with his Magma Magic, Drake can combine his magical powers alongside Efrit's to compensate for any lack of power he possesses with this magic. **** Crash Cue: Drake charges up his staff with Crash Magic, increasing its overall striking power. Drake can then use the staff to slam into his target. This can be used to break apart nearly anything the staff makes contact with, just like anything this magic normally hits. Unlike normally however, when Drake strikes a living object with this spell, it instead acts as a powerful shockwave, capable of traveling through his target's body, and then destroying the landscape behind them, and tossing away other enemies. All the while, this spell destroys the internal structure of the initial target, dealing immense physical damage. Drake general uses this as a finisher, as it also serves to destroy any form of defense his target has. Drake can also give his staff to Efrit to use this spell, which is even more powerful in his hands. **** Disassembly Net: '''This spell take advantage of Crash's ability to disassemble objects and people as well. Drake touches his fingers together, dragging them apart, and creating the threads for the net. They then automatically link together. Drake finishes this spell by throwing the net in front of himself, which will transform any spells or objects it comes into contact with into blocks, or any people or animals it touches into hundreds of doll-like versions of themselves. Efrit is capable of using this spell on his own, and he can combine it with Drake's in order to create a much larger, and powerful net, possessing the same characteristics and casting as before. **** '''Crushing Souls, Spreading Destruction: Megiddo: This is Drake's strongest spell, exclusive to him as it requires the power of Qui. Drake begins the spell by cloaking his fist in a combination of Qui and Crash, giving it a light blue color. Anything that so much as touches this hand while Drake is using this spell will be completely obliterated. Drake then quickly runs up to his opponent, and deals a crippling blow to their torso. This spell is similar to Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean, as that it only possesses the blunt damage, but this is even stronger due to the Qui combined into the spell. This Qui also serves to help the spell deal as much internal damage as it does externally, completely destroying a person's organ's and cardiovascular system. Out of all of Drake's spells, this one possesses the most killing potential. Master Weapons Specialist: Drake has shown excellent usage of his staff, using it as his primary mode of attack, even enhancing it with his magic. His skill is great enough that he can easily overwhelm opposition with blows from his staff. His accuracy even allows him to strike pressure points with it, taking down enemies in only a few blows. On top of that, he also has immense skill with the sword he creates using his spell, Soul Excalibur, having the same accuracy and skill with the long blade as his staff. He can even use the two weapons together in tandem for masterful maneuvers and assaults. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: As a user of Qui, hand to hand combat is the most useful to Drake. Even when separated from his staff, he has no issues fighting in melee combat. His style revolves around evasion, and using the momentum of his targets attacks against them while simultaneously dealing a flurry of fast blows to his target's vital areas. The striking of these vital points makes his Qui all the more dangerous. Immense Speed: He can move fast enough to make it look like he had simply appeared next to someone in order to strike them. Drake is fast enough to easily outmaneuver opponents, even others who have enhanced speed. He's fast enough to easily outpace the likes of Alexander and Malory Doomkaiser individually, and easily avoid Eclipse Beams made by Ascelpius Doomkaiser. Enhanced Durability: Drake is capable of taking powerful attacks from powerful enemies, including Eclipse Beams, and Shadow Slashes from Alexander Doomkaiser, and even the superior blows of Asclepius Doomkaiser. He can even manage to withstand damage from Efrit, without the aid of his Planet Suit, during training sessions. Immense Magic Power: Due to his strength, Drake was considered the strongest member of Warlock Fist. He is also considered one of, if not the most powerful member of the current generation of Doomkaisers, exceeding both Dark Mage Disposal Squad Mage Malory Doomkaiser, and current patriarch Alexander Doomkaiser. His strength has garnered the respect of a Behemoth, one of the eleven Planetary Celestial Spirits, his being one of the most fickle of these spirits. He was even picked amongst all the members of the Spartoi Program to represent Dragon Gunfire during the X805 Grand Magic Games. This is even more impressive considering the fact that the only other Spartoi member chosen was Jason Gaebolg, the strongest member of the Program, and one of Dragon Gunfire's strongest mages. When exerting his magical power, his aura is colored red and black. Equipment Adamantine Staff: Drake wields a staff in combat, which he can wield quite proficiently. He generally uses it in tandem with his Qui in order to strike his enemies even harder, and deal internal and external damage. His staff's Adamantine makeup makes it incredibly durable, and nearly unbreakable, while also making it capable of easily having Drake's Qui flow through the weapon. This staff can also permanently store Drake's magical energy. Anyone, besides Drake, that tries to touch his staff, even when he's not in contact with it, will be zapped by his Qui, unless he has removed his own magical energy from it. Gate of Efrit: The Behemoth of Venus: Summons the spirit of the same name. Efrit utilizes both Crash and Magma Magic, a deadly combination in anyone's hands. * Magma Magic: Efrit uses incredibly powerful magma in combat. It allows him to create magma from either his body, or seals that he summons (they can be placed in locations similarly to Blast Magic). The magma that Efrit wields is naturally superior to normal magma. It can easily melt through steel, and even Adamantine. Efrit likes to call his magma, "the kind of heat you'd feel on a cold winter's day on Venus". Only exceptionally heat resistant objects are capable of resisting this magic, and even then only for a short time. Efrit's magma becomes stronger the more emotional he becomes. * Crash: A magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic. The effects of Crash occasionally manifest themselves as the target being separated into cubes; interestingly, should Crash be directly cast on another living organism, the recipient is separated into numerous, doll-like versions of themselves. After some time, the target should revert to their original form, however, should Efrit wish, he can manually change them back. Trivia Drake's appearance is based off of Kenshi from Mortal Kombat. Similarly to how Alex was the youngest Mage in Black Void, Drake was the youngest Mage in Warlock Fist. Drake's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Caster Mage Category:Eye Magic User Category:Shadow Magic User